Blind Date
by PottERstarkid
Summary: Future!Klaine) It's five years after season 4 and both Kurt and Blaine are lonely and looking for love. When they call upon others to help they don't realize that the world is telling them that they should be together. Rated T and contains sexual refereces. From both Kurt and Blaine's point of view. Leave a comment! (Contains Finchel, Tike Chang, Bram and Friends!Blam)
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Date**

**Dear fellow Klainer's,**

**And all who understand the Glee fandom,**

**I get that we are all sad about Finchel and Brittana,**

**But let's remember the cutest and most stylish Ship ever to come out of the miracle that is Glee- Klaine. **

**In order for me to stop crying and waiting for the CWM episode, I sat and thought about what the future could look like for two of the greatest characters in the whole world. So these three chapters are from the point of view of both Kurt and Blaine and are a little different than the current plot of the show is suggesting.**

Sitting in my new apartment in Manhattan, I thought about all the amazing things that had happened to me in the past few years, that little Kurt Hummel from Lima, Ohio. Watching Finn and Rachel get married and move in together with their adorable Chris, named after Finn's dad, and pure love for one another, watching as Mike and Tina rekindled their love and now live in a mansion in Hollywood where Tina is a famous actress and Mike tours with dance groups. These two iconic features, that proved that high school romances can go the distance, were so inspiring to me and I was proud to have been a part of all of it. But mostly I am proud that I graduated from NYADA as one of the best students and now I'm off to the Broadway to perform in _Wicked._ It's a dream come true. Well, it would be, of course, if Adam had stuck around long enough to allow us to have a chance at a relationship. When he left it really made me think on my own childhood sweetheart. Blaine Anderson, the miracle who teenage dreamed himself into my heart. A few years ago he broke the heart I had given him and sent me into a quiet pit of despair. I had spent a whole year trying to get over him, even when I had been dating Adam, my feelings for Blaine remained the same. I was over that now. Living alone in New York after graduating from NYADA and working part time for was like a little boys dream come true. I don't need a guy to complete my life. Well, I'm telling myself that…

It was during a rehearsal of _Wicked_ when the director approached me in the dressing room and asked me a rather strange question.

"You're gay, right?" He asked. I paused and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Umm, yeah. But you're married.' I stated.

"No! Not for me." He said quickly, going pink in the face. "It's a guy I've been working with on a short movie. He's gay too and he's single and asked me if I knew anyone who was available."

"Oh." I said, relieved. "Umm, ok."

"So you'll meet him?" Mr White asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Excellent! He'll meet you tomorrow, eight o'clock at that Chinese restaurant on 59th street." He patted me on the back and bounded away.

"Well that was weird." I said to the air. As I bounded my way back to my apartment I began to wonder what this guy was like. I pictured locks of dark curls and smouldering, hazel eyes that could make a person melt.

"You basically just described your ex." I said aloud. How was I supposed to move on if all I could think about was Blaine Devon Anderson, the cutest guy ever.

"You just need to get back in the game!" Isabelle Wright, my glamorous boss, said to me that evening when met her at the office. "You've been so caught up after Adam went back to England and you just need to meet this guy and put yourself back out there."

"How am I supposed to find anyone else? Who else am I gonna get that connection with?" I looked hopelessly at the notes scattered on my desk. Drawings of clothing that the company was begging me to turn into the next trend.

"You'll be surprised Kurt. There are more people out there than you think." She smiled and patted my hand softly. I accepted her comment without really believing that there was any hope for me.

Seven o'clock came around too quickly and I wasn't at all prepared. I still had to pick out an outfit and style my hair into the perfect quaff that always got me praise from the people around me. Just as I had picked my favourite blue sweatshirt, cream capri pants, lace-up ankle boots and blue bow-tie, Rachel decided to call me.

"Hey honey!" She called enthusiastically.

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Oh Finn took Chris Hudson. Jr to the park to play football so I get the house to myself."

"Oh awesome! Pretty much know how that feels all the time." I replied to her.

"What's it like living alone?" She asked.

"Quiet, but it's peaceful at least." I shrugged.

"Great. And how's the dating life?" I could hear her conveying what I was about to say to her on the phone to our other bestie, Mercedes.

"Umm, I'm actually getting ready for a blind date right now." I told her and smirked at her gasp of both shock and excitement.

"OMG! Deets!" She prompted.

"I don't know anything yet." I giggled at her enthusiasm. "Hence _blind_ date."

"OMG, you have to call me when you get home and tell me all about it!" I could just see her jumping on the spot, her chocolate brown eyes widening with excitement.

"Will do." I assured her. "But I should go now or there won't be a date to tell you about." She left with another excited squeak before I checked my reflection in the mirror before saying;

"Not bad Hummel." And walking out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine**

It was two a.m. when I was pulled out of a sweet dream from long ago. It took me a few seconds to realise what the familiar jingle was before identifying it as my ringtone. I reached for my cell and one name popped into my head. _Sam Evans._ Only he would call me at such a time as he isn't used to the time change. See, he and his girlfriend Brittany went to live in Ireland where they were convinced that they were living in a cottage where a Leprechaun once did and that a rainbow was going to end there and they would find the gold in their yard.

"Hey." I answered it, not even checking the caller ID.

"Sup bro?" Came Sam's voice. It still sent a shiver down my spine even though that crush-flame had long died out. "You will never guess what." He said in an exited voice.

"Umm, you found the Leprechaun?" I guessed.

"Well, not yet but something similarly as awesome happened." The excitement win his voice made me curious.

"What?" I asked.

"Britt found a black cat in our back yard!" He practically buzzed with excitement.

"…Oh." Was the only response I could form.

"Don't you know what that means?" He asked in the same excited voice.

"Yeah.. um, no." I said honestly.

"It means we're gonna get good luck!" He thought this would make me understand.

"Right." I frowned into the darkness of my motel room. "And you told me this why?" I threw into the conversation.

"Well, Britt and I have everything we could ever need living here together, so we decided to make a wish on the lucky cat." He explained.

"Okay." I was utterly lost.

"Dude," Sam said in a 'is this guy stupid' voice. "We wished that you would find the guy of your dreams and have what Britt and I have." He pointed out.

"Oh." I said as I snapped into place. "Well, um, thanks Dude." I said.

"It's okay Bro, just keep me updated." The phone cut off as is he had forgotten to say goodbye and I was frozen with the phone to my ear in the cold, lonely motel room.

Travelling to the set the following day was one full of a crowded subways and two coffee's before going into make-up. This was only a small part in a movie but at least I had something to do here in New York. This city meant something to me. There was someone here that I really wanted to meet but hadn't seen in years. This beautiful city that had both created and destroyed my relationship with Kurt Hummel, my first everything. As I sat in the make-up trailer I thought back on the day when I had decided not to go to NYADA, the school that Kurt was in. It began with a conversation with my Brother, Cooper, when he came back from L.A.

"I'm heading off to an audition for a new sit-com." He said at the dinner table near to the end of my Senior year at high school. "It's about two brothers who live in an apartment and get into trouble all the time." He explained. I tuned out because he usually bragged at this point.

"Blaine, didn't you say you were thinking about auditioning for a movie when you get into Ney York?" My Mom commented.

"What happened to NYADA?" Cooper asked.

"I don't want to do musical theatre anymore." I said honestly.

"Well, why don't you audition with me?" He suggested. My parents bubbled with agreement.

"What, you mean for the sit-com?" I asked.

"Sure. They're looking for fresh new talent and who better to play my brother than my actual brother?" With that I was famous. Not Brad Pitt famous, but close. Coop and I became really close after four years of working on that show. Now he was doing the movies and I was making my own way. This movie wasn't important really because I get killed off in the beginning but at least I'm in New York. It was on the set when I was running my few lines when I met the protagonist of the movie, and it was a face I recognised with pride.

"Tina?" I said.

"Blaine?" She replied. "What are you doing here!" She chirped happily as she hugged me.

"I'm in this movie. I die in a second but at least my name's in the titles!" I joked.

"Wow, it's been a while." She looked at me with those same eyes that she had in the brief period when she crushed on me.

"How's Mike?" I asked.

"He's great. He's in Paris doing a show but he will be home when I've finished making this movie so we can spend Christmas together." She said happily. "What about you? Any hot guys on the scene?"

"Umm, no. Not really."

"Have you seen Kurt yet?" She asked.

"No, I haven't. I don't think he'll want to see me. We haven't spoken in five years so…" I stopped before I yelled that I needed to see him. I shook it off and went to talk to the director about how I was going to portray the death scene. We got to chit chatting whilst the set directors worked on the finishing touches.

"So, Tina tells me you used to go to school together." Mr White, the director, told me.

"Yeah, we were in the show choir together." I reminisced the good old days.

"Sweet." Mr White said. "Were the two of you…" He pulled a 'you know' face.

"Um, no. I'm gay." I said bluntly.

"Really!" He said excitedly. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Umm, aren't you married?" I asked, flattered.

"No, not for me!" He laughed. "I'm working on a production of _Wicked_ with a gay-guy during the nights so I just wondered if you would like to have a blind date?"

"Sure." I said. What's the worst that could happen?

"Great!" He said excitedly. "Meet him at Ike Ryan's at eight o'clock on Saturday." He left without asking me if that was okay with me.

I got the scene over within a few seconds so I headed home where I had a phone conversation with Finn about working with Tina and how awesome and epic she had become at acting. He really started to piss me off when he put Chris Jr. on the phone so I had to listen to him talking gibberish. When the phone call was finally over I thought about what my date could be like. Nothing interesting could happen. It was a blind date, they're made to end in disaster. As I gelled my hair in the mirror before leaving for the date on Saturday, I had no idea that I would not be returning alone…


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Date #3**

_Kurt_

Walking into Ike Ryan's was nerve wrecking. I really didn't know what to expect from this. I stood in the entrance to the restaurant and looked at the bar where Mr White had said my date was waiting. I saw someone who was glancing at the door as if expecting someone and gasped.

"Blaine?" I exclaimed.

"Kurt?" He was as surprised to see me as I was him.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over to the bar and put my Gucci bag on the bar beside him.

"The director of this movie I've been working on set me up with a blind date." He said.

"The director of the play I'm in set me up with a blind date." I told him.

"What's his name?" Blaine asked, still not believing that this was real.

"Mr White." I said hesitantly.

"No way!" He began to laugh. "Same here." We sat in shocked amazement for a second before finding a table and ordering drinks.

"So… what have you been up to?" I asked as I drank my first wine.

"Well, I starred beside Cooper in a Sit-com for four of the years we were apart and now I'm working on short roles in movies that won't go far." He admitted. "I guess no one wants to hire the ex-star of a Sit-com."

"Then why not go into Broadway? They're always picking up new, attractive, non-flammable gays like you." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not really for the show business anymore." He said. "Plus I haven't even been to college so… I doubt they will take me now." He started playing with his straw.

"I'll put in some recommendation." I told him. "Don't give up Blaine. I know you." For a moment we locked eyes and all the passion from those years ago flared up again. I blinked and looked away. Those happy moments, hearing him sing _Teenage Dream_ with The Warblers and befriending him when I moved to Dalton for a short while, they all vanished when I remembered our first night in New York when he told me he had cheated with another guy. That had been the breaking point of our relationship.

"I'm not the same as I used to be." He said. "Life played me too many times and I lost who I was."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I… found someone, who I was really in love with, and he cheated on me." He sighed and sat back. "I know how I made you feel, Kurt. And it was the worst feeling in the world. To have trusted someone with so much for them to abuse it." There was hurt in his eyes, one I had only seen once on that night when my world slit down the middle.

"I don't blame you anymore." I said truthfully. "I see now why you did what you did. I left you alone in Lima and I hardly called."

"I guess we really messed it up, huh?" He said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, we did." I drank from my wine and we were silent for a second.

"It was fun though." He said finally.

"Oh god yes." I exclaimed.

"Remember the first time we kissed? I was so nervous about talking to you."

"_You_ were nervous! I was only making Pavarotti's casket and you came in and confessed your love for me!"

"It was great though." He stated. "Especially the first time we… you know." His cheeks took a slight pinkness.

"Oh, I remember _that_." I mirrored. He chuckled and once again we hit the silence. "My favourite was at Mr Schuster's almost wedding." I broke it.

"Oh _yes_!" He sighed, closing his eyes as if to remember. "It had been so long and you were just… amazing!"

"Do you remember the year before that?" I asked, flattered at his comment.

"You mean the time when Sugar Motta hosted that party at Breadstix? Hell yeah. That's not something you'd forget." Our conversation ended when the food arrived. We praised the meal and talked about Finn and Rachel.

"I worked with Rachel last year." I told Blaine. "We did a production of _West Side Story_."

"Really? Did you get the lead this time?" He laughed.

"Actually, I did." I returned the laugh at the memory of the time when we had held the musical ain high school and Blaine got the part over me.

"I'm glad the career is working out for you." He said in a more serious tone. "I've known ever since you performed _Greatest star_ that you would make it in this business.

"Have you seen Finn and Rachel recently?" I tried to deflect the attention from me.

"Umm, no. The last time I saw them was at the Christening."

"That was the last time I saw you." I pointed out. He sat back in thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right." He frowned and I could tell he was thinking about something.

"Five." I said after a pause. "It's been five years."

"Right, thanks. Wow, five years? That's like, forever." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I have missed you though." I admitted.

"I missed you too." He flashed me a smile, one so familiar that the last five years seemed to vanish and I was back in the quad watching my amazing boyfriend send me on the path to New York.

"I'm sorry Kurt." He said with such a serious tone I almost shed a tear.

"I know you are." We drank more wine and small talked for a while, just general chit chat about celebrities and music.

"I'm sorry to cut this short," Blaine began, "but I have to use the little boy's room." He stood up and left for the bathroom. I rested my elbows on the table and placed my chin on my hands. Watching him leave reminded me of when I met him on those stairs at Dalton. How cute, how strong he seemed. He passed that on to me when we became friends, and now I know that he is the only one for me.

_Blaine_

Washing my hands in the bathroom I found myself whistling a familiar tune. _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry. The memory of singing that to Kurt, the first time of course, made my whole body light up with what I can only label as happiness. I wasn't that surprised that Kurt happened to be my date. Pleased would be the word I would use if was asked how I was feeling at this very moment. I looked at myself in the mirror. Sharper than I last remember. More of a man than the scared teenager I had been when Kurt had filled my mind with so much joy. How fascinating and different he was to me when we first met. I would never swap this feeling for anything. Ever. I made my way back into the restaurant and stopped to see that there were only the workers left. Kurt stood by the bathroom door with his coat draped over his arm and mine extended towards me on his other.

"The restaurant closed." He explained as I took my coat.

"Oh." I acknowledged.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked as we left the building.

"I don't wanna say goodbye to you yet." I said in a rather manic tone.

"Then don't." He said simply. "It's really lonely now that Adam's gone, it would be nice to go to bed with someone there beside me." Something flashed in Kurt's eyes, a hunger of sorts, a gesture that no physical movement could show.

"My motel room is closer." I said with a voice slightly higher than normal.

"Then lets head there." He linked his arm in my own and I led him to my motel room. Everything came flooding back to me. The passion, the way he kissed me, how his hands felt as they slid over my body. The pleasure flowed through me like a wave, each second felt like I was burning and freeing all at once. As he lay back against the pillows, both out of breath and energy, we looked at each other and smiled. I found myself laughing without any real idea as to why. I let his hands explore me as we lay in each other's embrace with the curtains thrown open to allow the full moon to light up the small motel room. Now that the need for him had subsided a little I began to wonder about something that he had said.

"Kurt?" I called into the darkness.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Where did Adam go?" I waited for his reply.

"He went back to England. Decided to work on the West End in London instead of Broadway." His voice took on a tone of loss.

"Do you miss him?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"I did. Until I found you again." His lips found mine and he held them in place for a few seconds.

"What do we do now?" I wonder aloud.

"Well, we could stay in this motel room where the lights don't work and I'm pretty sure there's a rat watching us, or we could go back to my house where the only furniture I have is a bed and a small TV."

"I think I'll take your place." I said. He gestured his agreement and we dressed before leaving. Usually I would take the train into the centre of Manhattan, but walking in the damp air with the midnight moon shining down on us, I felt safer than I'd ever been. After round two at Kurt's house we decided now was the time to sleep. I dreamed of happy times back in high school. Every time Kurt smiled at me in the choir room, or looked at me when we performed on stage. Those were the memories I want to keep forever, and now I get to make more of them with Kurt at my side.

I was awake before he was so I just lay there and watched him peacefully in his sleep. The way his eyelids fluttered told me that he was dreaming, and the small twitches of the corners of his mouth told me that it was a happy dream. I made my way downstairs into Kurt's large kitchen. There wasn't much in the fridge but bacon, eggs and sausage would do perfectly. As if by magic, Kurt walked into the kitchen just as breakfast was done. Not, however, before I had taken a rose from the garden and placed in in a glass of water.

"You made breakfast?" He asked with a sleepy smile. He tied his silk dressing gown over his leopard print pyjamas and stood at the breakfast bar admiring the meal.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Love it." He said as he tucked in. I joined him with my own breakfast and continued with our aimless banter. I talked about the movie I worked on with Tina and how I was surprised and happy to see her there, so successful.


End file.
